Cravings
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: We thought we knew the sewers, every nook and cranny. But it turns out there are still things hiding in the darkness that even we're not prepared for.
1. The Abyss

a/n

Haha! Another short project I have in mind, I just wanted to known if I could do this type of story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Though we spend our lives searching for answer about ourselves. We wonder what drives us to our actions, our thoughts. What few realize is that a lot of our answer lie in our body. Primal remnants that evolution refuses to let go of. Instincts that cling to the nervous system. It tells you when someone is staring at the back of your head. It warns you when you think you're alone in your own home. It reminds you to double check your locks and never sleep with your back to the door.<em>

_It keeps you alive_

(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)

Don's knee met cold stone, his fingers running over the cracks that ran over the ground like mosaic. The dust just barely outlining a shoe. Just like the pair he had been following. Clean edges indicated fancy edged shoes. The kind you wore to dinner or to a event, but not for running around in the sewer. The next footfall was just a bit ahead, slanted to the side, more edge then foot. Drug through the dirt and dust. The man was hurt, probably scared.

Ok defiantly scared.

To the outside world, the sewer was nothing but a zest pool of germs, sewer water, and a rumored mutant alligators which had , almost rumored, to have a taste for blood and Chinese take out. Which was almost comical. It was enough to make him laugh.

Leatherhead was obviously a crocodile and preferred Japanese takeout.

People should really get their facts right before spreading rumors.

Donnie reached into his belt and drew out a flashlight. His thumb going over the side and clicking the light on and shining it over the ground. His presence had caused the dust to rise up like fine mist.

Except dust didn't make your nose itch.

His hand shot up to rub his nose holes (ask Mikey called them). Donnie was about the only person in the family who really read the paper. Well, Mikey read the comics, Leo would read the obituaries (for some reason Donnie had been meaning to ask him about) and Raph read sports (more often then none, it would send him into a tangent about how much he hated his favorite team).

Donnie read everything else (Leo normally told him if anyone he liked died). That's when he had read the article about Professor Abele Bryan. Donnie had been following his work since he could first spell

exstrophy-epispadias complex. While his breakthrough work really drew in attention, Donnie found himself drawn in by the charity work and by Professor Bryans own back story.

So when his name popped up again his eyes went right to the article. It turns out that he had been on his way home from a fundraiser when he had disappeared-

Something snapped right behind him. Already Don had grabbed his Bo staff, his neck was suddenly bound by a thick arm a hand grabbing his other wrist and holding it away from his body.

"Don't move." came a rough voice to his ear, "Unless you want you wanna be choked by your dorky duffle bag."

Dam it. How stupid could he be!? He jerked his body to the side, trying to free the grip that all but numbed his wrist. What the hell had he been thinking?! He jerked his body from side to side. Trying to kick his leg back and hit him in the knee.

Wait

Dorky Duffle bag?

With humiliating realization his body slackened, his free arm falling to his side and a irritating growl in his throat, "RAPH you ass hole."

The 'murderer' chuckled darkly. The grip around his neck and wrist loosened and Donnie yanked away, stumbling forward before spinning around and socking Raphael right in the beak. The 2nd oldest stumbling back with laughter, hand over his beak and a glint in his eyes that showed no regret, "What is WRONG with you?! I was scared to death!"

"Obviously, what kind of ninja lets someone sneaks up on them?!"

"The kind that-that forgets he has a older brother who takes joy out of scarring people!" his heart was still pounding, he turned and put his hand up against the wall, taking deep breathes, "You-you could of made me had a asthma attack!"

"Don't try the guilt trip bro. You're the one who decided to sneak off into the sewers alone." the laughter had faded, a 'lecture tone" that would make Leo proud, "You know betta then anyone how dangerous it is to go off alone."

"Ok 'old man from Zelda games'." Don turned back to the trail he had been following. Lucky in Raph's cruel prank the trail down the hallway hadn't been messed up, before looking back to the lecturing red masked turtle, " I think Professor Bryan fell down in the sewers last night. I'm trying to find him."

"That old man you like to fan girl over? Don't you have like10 posters of his up in your lab?"

"NO." Clearly Raph had miscounted. But he didn't want to tell Raph he actually had 13 of them, "his a scientist who puts all of his work for the public to see.," He moved forward again, shining his flashlight ahead ," I need to make sure he's not down here."

"And if he is? How are ya going to get him out? Most people tend to freak out when they see naked giant turtles."

Ah Raph, ever the optimist, "I'll think of SOMETHING. If you're' not going to help then leave." Don looked up to shine the light on the walls. It didn't look like the Professor had been using the walls for support. So atleast that was a good thing

"Well the cables out and I can't fix it. What else am I going to do to not be bored?"

Aka, Donnie had a companion. He would of rolled his eyes if he didn't already know that the cable was just fine. So Raph was just coming out o f concern. So instead he felt a smile crawl across his face, "Aright, but if we do run into Professor Bryan I don't want you to freak him out."

"Alright alright. So what did you bring in your Duffle Bag of wonders anyway?"

Don looked over into his duffle bag, zipping the bag open to glance inside, "Rations, a portable oxygen machine, my mini defibrillator." he mentally recounted, "a blowtorch, and a first aid kit."

"Did you bring your inhaler?"

"No." a solid wall came ahead. He turned his light to see the curve. He was sure they weren't' under the subway anymore. Which meant that headache medicine he had also brought wouldn't come in handy.

"Good thing I brought it then." Don could just barely hear Raph's finger tap against something plastic. Oh of course he would of brought it. That's why he had come to find him, Raph had run all the way here just to make sure that his inhaler, "You do know that I haven't had asthma attacks in years."

"If you mean last month at the Christmas party where you cried so hard you used up your entire inhaler, then yeah."

Don cast a glare at the smirking Raph. Like he needed to be reminded, "I was not CRYING. I had the hiccup."

"Whatever. Lets find your man crush and get back to the game."

"I thought you said the cable was broken Raphie?"

There was a pause with a irritated growl. Don glanced back long enough to smile at Raph. A comfortable silence falling over them. The light guided at the end expanded with the open space it ran against. After flashing the light at the ground to make sure the ground was solid, but the light was all but swallowed the light. A cold draft wafting up at his face, stinging his eyes.

"Drop off?" Raph called behind him

"Either that or a really cold mild black hole." Don directed the light towards the ground again, with nothing to bounce off of it just made a small stain n the shadows below. A sinking feeling in his chest.

"I think we know where your Science Dad went Don."

"W-we don't' know that-"

"I looked at the trail too Don. It doesn't look like he came back. So either he learned to fly , or he fell."

"Raph-"

"What else would of happened Don?" He could just see Raph glaring at him weakly, "he was probably hurt, dizzy and he would neva have seen it coming. "

No, that couldn't be. Don looked back the dark abyss. A sinking feeling going to his stomach. "Maybe Professor Bryan survived the fall. M-Maybe he's still alive. Maybe if we just go after-" He felt a hand go to his shoulder. He glanced back to see Raph's normally scowling angry face soften. Almost sympathetic and a mirror to the "your newest pet frog died" look he gave Mikey. Don wanted to glare and argue with him. But his drive that had sent him out from the warmth of his lab on a rescue mission began to fade. Sorrow taking its place. The arm around his shoulder pulled him away from the drop-off, a one armed hug that offered all the sympathy that couldn't be expressed by words. Don glanced back at the drop off before dropping his head against Raph's shoulder with a tired sigh.

The cold slippery stone beneath his feet suddenly shifted, a layer of brick going up and catching his toe. Don drew his foot back and tightened his stance, he could just barely see Raph do the same to the side. The arm around his shoulder tightening and pulling back, "subway." Raph verified, "We must have been down here longer then I thought. Midnight shift." though Donnie couldn't tell which of them he was trying to comfort.

Another shudder, the grinding of stone. Don mentally recounted the subway tunnels nearby.

None of them were THIS close, "Raph-"

Another shudder, the stone beneath his feet jerking out, Don shell hit the ground with a painful crack, dust swimming up. A hand gripped his arm, a show that Raph had been able to stay on his feet. But his vision was all but obscured by the painful swarming of dust. He felt the arm grabbing his forearm try to pull him up. Don braced his feet ready to get back to his feet-

A buck, the ground seemed determined to send them flying. Don's shell, acting like a slip and slide, went flying back , sliding back down the hall. The grip remaining on his arm but the strength he had felt holding him fade. Donnie jerked on the grip , the body that would of beaten him in almost any physical confrontation slammed against him. Don could just barely see red shimmer of red on his brothers scalp. Medical instincts kicking in, he pressed his hand over the wound. He could hear a faint moan go from his older brother.

Another shudder went through the earth, the ground Don had settled on jerked out, his body meeting cold wind.

The drop off

By instinct, his free hand grabbed the ledge that would lead to his death. His other arm circling under Raph's armpit and hooked up at his collarbone. Even though he had weight lifted with Raph, he could feel his muscles begin to stretch. He dug his fingers into Raph's skin, a burning in his eyes

"I'm sorry Raphie"

Hanging by a nail

"I'm so sorry-"

Another shudder went through the stone. The last piece of hope that kept him holding onto the wall broke free. His body meeting cold wind again , a dead fall. sending him pitching through dark abyss. A cry meeting his ears.

'DONNIE!"


	2. The Darkness

**a/n**

sorry it took so long to update, hope you still enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shit<p>

_Shit shit shit_

Raph used to think the worst headache he could get was from drinking that Russian beer that Casey insisted on drinking. It normally took more than 5 dosages of Don's 'hangover cure' to get rid of them?

But this headache knocked all those headaches over with a semi-truck and backed over them again.

Shit this hurt.

Worse than the pointed rock stabbing into his forehead in a poorly thought out pillow. A growl traveled up from his throat and rippled through his lips in a snarl. He tried to use hand to rub his aches when pain shot up his forearm, a cry of pain shot through his lips as he flipped over onto his shell- the sound of crunching rocks filled the air.

Then everything came back to him

"DON!"

His eyes shot open, though the world around his was even darker than the one behind his eyelids. Raph all but flipped over onto his knees, forearm plastered to his chest, "Donnie?!" he yelled into the dark. He could still remember holding him when they had fallen down the hole-

No

They had been dragged down the hole-

He could worry about that later; his free hand felt around the ground, crawling forward desperate to feel anything besides shattered stone-

His fingers brushed against a warm flesh. Heart leaping up to his chest as his fingers griped it tightly, "Donnie!?"

A faint moan reached his ears, a sign of consciousness that almost made him jump out of his skin. Fingers reached into his belt and drew outa sturdy metal flash light, his thumb clicking on the end.

A olive green face was illuminated, his mask torn slightly but his eye lids moved and twitched ever so lightly in response to the light, "owww." Don's arm went up to block the light from his closed eyes,

"Raph?"

"Yeah its me bro." it was hard not to feel relieved. He didn't' even want to think about what he would have to do if Donnie hadn't been awake. His arm curled and took Don around the shoulders, "Come on sit up man."

"I'm tryin'." Raph could feel Don lean more of his weight against Raph's arm as he began to scoot back. don's face suddenly twisted up as a small gasp of pain left his lips, arms wrapping around his chest as he doubled over

"Don?"

"I-I think I hit something."

OH shit, how many times did he say that now? Raph moved up to his knees his hand brushed against the ground bringing another yelp form his lips, "DAM-"

"Did you break something too?"

"I jus' tweaked something-"

But Donnie already took a hold of Raph's elbow, "Aim the light at your arm."

Raph would of rolled his eyes if Don hadn't chosen that moment to press his thumbs into his wrist, a small snarl left his lips, 'DAM be-careful-"

"I'm trying, I don't think its bad its just a fracture."

Just a fracture? He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved that it wasn't worse or angry that he had yelped over a fracture. "Joy."

"It could be worse." Don gave him a smile before reaching into his belt," I should have some bandages to keep the swelling down.

"What about your ribs?"

"We can't exactly wrap them, and there's nothing we cn do about them either so all I can do is focus on you."

He really didn't' like the idea of being 'nursed' for something as stupid as a fracture, but with a groan he held his arm out again shining his flash light on Don's belt so he could get his medical stuff out, "Mazing' Don. You pack bandages, and every other thing but you forgot your own freaking in haler and flashlight."

"You know I feel about inhalers, and my flashlight broke when we fell."

"sure." but it was probably the truth. While keeping his light on Don (and ignoring the pain of having his wrist wrapped) he looked back up the way they had fallen. He wasn't' sure how far they had fallen, but it had to be pretty far, "You don' happen to have your shell cell on you do you?"

"I should," well that was something; Raph watched as his arm was tied off, raising the light to Don's belt as his hands returned to his gear. Fingers around the edge for a moment slowly at first then back over in a faster motion,"It's gone."

"What do you mean its gone?"

"It's GONE, it's not THERE-"

"Did you forget it?!" he could hear the ground crunch light when Don's shape turned to him in, Raph could only assume in a glare, "No I didn't' FORGET. I never leave without it."

"You forget your inhaler enough." He didn't meant o sound like such a bitchy little girl. And Don's 'glare' told him he had been just that, "Sorry." he reached and put his flashlight in Don's hand, Raph reached for his belt, "We'll use mine-" his fingers brushed over the empty space in his belt. Fingers digging into the space, did it move? He felt around the outside of the belt, to check to see if it had shifted around.

It was gone

Did it fall out?! was it laying around here somewhere?! Raph's hand shot up to grab Don by the shoulder; "I'll be right back." taking the flashlight out of his hands, "Don't move."

"Where would I go?" There was a tinge of humor in his brothers voice, but Raph couldn't bring himself to smile back, with the popping of joints he rose back up to his feet, shining the light over the ground.

For a place that used to be part of the subway, it looked like a cave out of some tunnel out of a Indiana Jones Movie. The light made the shadows shift around the rocks like shady characters in a bar avoiding the eye line of a cop. "Shit." it couldn't of fallen too far could it? He rose his light back up the walls-

Wait

No

Slowly he raised the light up the wall, the illumination shining off the rocks and the curved ceiling above them.

A ceiling

Raph's heart began to beat louder in his chest, causing a throb that made his arm ache. the light searched for some sort of opening, for some hell they could of bounced out of. Running alongside the end of the tunnel they were stuck in. Other than the tunnel itself, there was no opening.

No sign they had fallen, other than their aching bodies and bruises and the pain pulsing through his wrist

The panic would have sent his mind through a painful cycle of anger and frustration. But his heart began to quail. As the name of his companion reminded him of his real situation

Donnie

The smart one

The genius

The one with all the answers.

"Don, you seeing this bro?" he called lightly, the echo of his own voice going back to him. The cold draft of the tunnel waved over his skin. But no answer came to him; he pointed his flashlight back to the ceiling, "Look at it, what the hell happened?" But no answer came. Then a sound followed

Wheezing

"Donnie?" He turned the flash light back towards the ground, catching olive green skin of his immediate younger brother. His hands to his chest as his eyes squeezed shut

SHIT!

"DON!" he ran back over, yanking the inhaler out "Use it NOW!"

Donnie nodded snatching the inhaler out of his hands and pressing the nozzle against his mouth. Raph couldn't help but feel relieved at the sound of soft mist being injected down his airway, his wheezing letting up slowly. Raph's eyes closed slowly as he reached and put his hand on his brother's neck, gently pressing his forehead into the side of his brother's head, "You ok bro?"

"Yeah," his voice was tinged, but the fact he was breathing again made him feel better, "Maybe I should remember to bring my inhaler with me from now on. If you hadn't been here I would have been in a bad situation."

"Yer dam right." he smiled lightly. Raph pulled his head away lightly to look down the tunnel.

Shell-cells gone

The very hole they had fallen down gone.

What the hell was this place?


End file.
